Slipping Away
by HardestThingToSay
Summary: It's funny how the things that are most important to us are the things we tend to lose. For some, it's a loved one, for other's it's a valuable item. In my case, it was my sanity. My name is Amelia Eleanor Jones. I am the Untied States of America and let me tell you how my world slowly slipped through my fingers.
1. Prolog

**Hey guys! This is my first story and I hope you guys like it. Feel free to comment what you think! Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and watch for language and some mature content coming up in future chapters. I know this is short, but then again it is just the prolog. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's funny how the things that are most important to us are the things we tend to lose. For some, it's a loved one, for other's it's a valuable item. In my case, it was my sanity. I never knew how much one needs sanity to function amongst other living things, wither it be plant or animal. Either one is pretty important. Listen to me, thinking and talking like a mature adult. I'm pretty sure the others would be giving me the strangest of looks right now if they could hear me now….but they can't. Not anymore. I wonder what Iggy would say now if he saw my melancholy. I wonder if he would smile and tell me I'm finally growing up, or if he would scowl and tell me he was supposed to be the mature one. What would Matt say? Would he join me in remembering a time before this one? Would he just sigh and ruffle my hair as he told me to stop over thinking things. What would Ivan say? What would he say? I can't remember now. It's been so long since the snap. I can't help but miss them so much. I can't get it out of my head. The fear in their eyes, their screams, their fighting, all of it won't leave. Out all things I remember, it has to be that. Sorry, getting ahead of myself, let me start of the beginning. My name is Amelia Eleanor Jones. I am the Untied States of America and let me tell you how my world slowly slipped through my fingers.


	2. Chapter 1

May 18, 2012 8:45 am, Friday

I felt myself slowly begin to wake. The soft cotton of my sheets under my palms shifted with my body. The large feather pillows under my head continued to support me as I refused to greet the sun. I could hear the sounds of many birds through my window and I growled. Shut up birds, it's too early to be awake just yet. I laid on my queen sized bed for a while longer, refusing to open my eyes just yet, but when I did, the first thing I saw was my white wall. I stared at an empty spot for a time before I shifted my head up slightly to look at my clock. My cerulean blue eyes narrowed at the ungodly hour to be up, but there is no way I would be able to fall back asleep now. I groaned once more and slowly sat up, my American Flag printed duvet falling down my body. I yawned softly as I stretched my hands above my head, falling into my usual morning routine…but something was different that day. Instead of swinging my legs over the side of the patriotic bed and going to the bathroom, I sat there for a time, just glancing around my room. To spare a few details, I'll just say I am the definition of over patriotism. I smiled softly before I caught my reflection in my flat screen television placed in the left corner of my room. 'Oh my God, I'm glad I live alone.' I thought to myself as I stared at my serious case of bed head. My wheat blonde hair was sticking up in all places of my head, not an inch free of the tangled mess. I sighed to myself before deciding to leave the warmth of my bed, climbing off to walk slowly to the bathroom. The strap to my tank top fell to my arm as I scratched my stomach drowsily. When I finally make it to my master bathroom, I stopped and looked in the mirror. I couldn't help but laugh softly at my appearance. I must've slept hard as I had bed marks along my arms and legs. My white shirt and pink shorts were wrinkled up against my skin and now goose bumps appeared as I have left the warmth of my covers. All I could do is smile as I reached for my hair brush and begin to work out the tangles. It was a painful ordeal, but once my hair is all brushed out it reached my shoulders. I decided to pull it into a pony tail today. It was always fun to do something different. I did the rest of my business and exited my room with a big smile. I didn't know what it is about today, but I had a feeling it is going to be good. As I walked down my long hallway, I spotted my best friend in the whole world coming out of his room.

"Yo! Tony! How'd ya sleep?" I asked him with a bright smile. The alien simply lifts his thumbs up in response before heading to the living room. I giggled as I follow him out, but instead of plopping down on the couch and watching television like he did, I went straight for the fridge. I glanced around the shelves for something to munch on. While the fridge is full, there was absolutely nothing I wanted. A small pout crossed my face as I closed the door and headed to the pantry. Nope, nothing there either. "Ugh, Tony, we have nothing to eat!" I whined slightly.

"Not my fault. Go get something then." My supernatural friend told me simply as he began to play his favorite zombie game. I glared at him and stuck my tongue out before sighing and going back to my room. If I'm going out, I at least needed to be decent. I began to look through my drawers for something simple, but now I had nothing to wear. Ugh, girl problems. I finally settled on an Avengers t-shirt and some long jeans. I kept my hair back as I slipped on some black toms then my favorite bomber jacket. I grabbed my keys from the hook above the light switch next to the door and looked to Tony.

"Hey, I'm going to Starbucks. Want anything?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Alright then, suit yourself." I shrugged and headed out to my beautiful Mustang. I smiled at the black sleekness of it before I climbed inside. It had tan leather seats and was about the fanciest car in my opinion. As I started up the engine, I let out a happy sigh at the sound of the car roaring to life. Man I love my car. It took about fifteen minutes to get to the closest Starbucks, but much longer to stand in line to get a coffee and muffin. I swear if it wasn't so good, I would not go to this place anymore. Too many people. By the time I finally got back to the house, I had been gone for half an hour. I was just so ready to collapse and eat when Tony handed me a piece of paper.

"You got a call while you were out from the Limey bastard." Tony informed me before walking back to the couch. I rolled my eyes. For centuries I've been independent, yet he still acts like my mother. Though, as I read the note, I'm glad he called. The world meeting had been changed to ten o'clock instead of noon. I looked up my clock over the television and whined softly. 9:15. I quickly scarffed down my muffin and hurried to the bathroom to brush my teeth and change into something more fitting for the meeting, namely dress pants, a blouse, and my ever loyal jacket. I let my hair down and grabbed my coffee before quickly heading back to my car. Now, leaving at 9:15 for a 10 o'clock meeting might seem crazy, but not if you drive in New York. I already knew I was going to be late before I even started driving because that's New York for you. I might as well take my sweet time. Though, looking back, I wish I got there sooner…because this is where it starts. As I sat in bumper to bumper traffic, listening to the radio, I glanced out my window at the people. I smiled at the pedestrians walking by. As my eyes followed them, they caught a pair staring back at me. I blinked rapidly as I looked at the person. They were too far away to make out any detail clearly, but they were definitely starting at me. Once my eyes locked on with theirs, a cold chill ran down my spine. I shivered slightly and just kept starting. I narrowed my eyes to see if they came into view at all, and they almost did. It was a woman, as far as I could tell, in a black holter top and black skirt that blow with her ashy hair in the wind. I looked closer to see that her hair was not ashy per say, it was black with ash coating it…along with something else that was dripping all down her body. My eyes widened as I realized it was in fact a thick, dark liquid…..blood. I jumped slightly in my seat as she raised her hand to her mouth. I couldn't see her full face, but I did see her mouth. There was no smile. Her hand pointed to me slightly before her finger moved to her lips in a hushing style. It was then that she smiled, but it wasn't warm or inviting. It was sinister, dark, and cold. She began to glitch like a computer program as she stood there and I began to wonder why no one else saw her. I almost screamed though as I heard a car horn and I looked to the car behind me. My eyes traveled to the light to see it had turned green. I looked back to where the woman was, but she was gone. I shook my head and trembled slightly as I headed straight for the U.N. Building. I parked in my usual spot and sat there for a moment, just trying to understand what I had just seen. Maybe she was a ghost. I shuddered at the thought. I hate ghosts, but why was she pointing to me? I pushed her out of my mind as I climbed out of the car and hurried inside. It was 10:26 now and I knew that all the countries are there by the time I reach the door. To anyone passing by the conference room would think a bunch of teenagers where left there from all the shouting. I chuckled and shook my head as I put on my usual hero smile and busted open the doors.

"Don't worry dudes, your hero is here!" I laughed as several people groaned or just shouted at me. I could only laugh louder. Oh these idiot boys.

"You bloody wanker! I called you so you wouldn't be late!" Arthur shouted at me as I made my way to my seat next to him. I rolled my eyes and propped my feet up on the table.

"Yes mom." I replied in a mocking tone, causing Francis to snicker and the two to begin to fight once more. I smirked and watch them as my twin brother placed his hand on my shoulder. I glanced to him as he smiled.

"Nice to have you here Ames." He whispered and I smiled at him a real smile, placing a hand over his.

"Thanks Mattie." I managed to whisper before Germany shouted at everyone to shut up and get focused so we can leave earlier. This grabbed everyone's attention and things settled down enough to begin. I was actually paying attention for the first few minutes, but I just couldn't focus on this for much longer, ADHD and all. So I brought my feet down and pulled out paper to begin to doodle. I paused when I look up at the nation sitting directly across from me…..Russia. A large smirk came to my face as I got a brilliant idea. Matt shivered next to me.

"Ames, can we not start something with him today?" he almost begged and I turned to him.

"I'm not starting anything. He's the one without a sense of humor." And with that, I started to tear bits of paper off from my doodle page and threw a ball at him when Germany had his back turned. Ivan blinked at the bit of paper before looking up to me. I gave him an innocent smile and he just gave me his usual one before looking back at Germany. I pouted. That was not the reaction I wanted. So I do it again. He did nothing. I threw another one, and another before he finally turned to me with a creepy smile.

"Yes Amerika? What is it?" he asked softly, but a bit of malice was in his voice and I smirked again.

"Nothing Russie." I whispered teasingly as I threw another one and it hit him on the cheek. He just smiled at me before I felt something collide with my shin. I squeaked slightly in surprise and covered my mouth, but the attention was already on me. Ludwig glared at me and I shrank in my seat slightly. He went back to his presentation and I narrowed my eyes at Ivan, who seemed to think that was the best thing in the world. Without thinking, I returned the favor and kicked him back, and he retaliated and it quickly escalated till we both stood and stared at each other.

"Do you really wanna do this commie?" I growled as Ivan chuckled, just making me angrier.

"Yes, I do." That was all I needed to begin my attack, but I never got to as arms wrapped around me and pulled me back.

"Amelia! That's enough!" Arthur scolded as he, Matthew, and France held me back.

"But he started it!" I protested as Ivan chuckled and shook his head.

"нет Amerika. You did that." He mocked and I tried to lunge again. Ludwig had finally had enough.

"Russia, America, take this outside now." He ordered as the boys holding me back let me go. I glared at Ivan as he smiled at me as we both walked out. Once outside with the door closed, I pouted and leaned against the wall.

"This is your fault." I growled at him and Ivan sighed.

"I believe it is yours Amerika." He whispered in a tone that quickly ended the debate. He leaned on the wall next to me, but a bit a ways away and we stood silently. I was fuming too much to talk to him anyway and I guessed he sensed that because he said nothing. In the silence of the hallway, I began to hear a scratching noise. I turned my glare to Ivan.

"Stop it." I ordered and he looked at me curiously.

"Stop what?" he asked as the scratching continued. I growled more.

"The scratching. I know you're messing with me, so stop it."

"I'm not doing any scratching." He told me as he showed me his hands and the scratching continued. My glare fell as I began to look around.

"Then where is it coming from?" I asked as I got off the wall and glanced down the hallway.

"Amerika, there is no scratching. Are your ears working correctly?" Ivan asked teasingly and I glared at him again.

"My hearing is just fine." I warned before the scratching got louder. I stared down the hallway and began to look through doors.

"What are you doing?" Russia questioned as he followed me curiously.

"I'm looking for the scratching noise." I told him simply as I opened a door that the scratching was the loudest in.

"For the last time Amerika, there is no scratching." He sighed as he stood with me in the doorframe. I chose to ignore him as I looked for a light switch. When I found it, I flicked it on and froze. In the corner of the room knelt the girl from this morning, crouched in the corner and clawing at dry wall. I stared at her in fear, unable to move or speak as I saw her devil's tail and what also seemed to be large, grotesque, black, bat wings on her back. I only realized that Ivan was still there when he spoke up.

"Just another empty room." He whispered as my grip on the door handle tightened. He couldn't see her? Like the people on the street. Am I the only once that can see her? I could feel my muscles tremble as she stood, her back to me. She was still dripping in blood as she turned to me. For some reason I was drawn further into the room till I was in the middle, a few feet away from her. This was when I got a good look at her. She had large, navy blue ram horns sticking out of her temples. Her fingernails were long, black claws and a she was almost deathly pale.

"Amerika?" The Russian's voice spoke up, but it was not heard by me as I stared at the figure. The woman slowly lifted her head a bit, her smirk revealing white fangs that seemed to be stained red.

"…Who….who are you?" I asked shakily, though I froze when she spoke. It sounded as if there were three of her talking at once.

"The future." She whispered in a raspy voice. Something about her voice made me shiver. I knew that voice, but couldn't place. My mental question was soon answered when she lifted her head to look at me. Her eyes were cerulean blue, but there was a bit of electricity to it and instead of white surrounding her irises, it was blood red. It…..she…was…..was…. I gasped sharply as she spoke again.

"Your future." She whispered before she rushed to me, her hands going into my head. I felt an extreme pain run through my body, like I was burning and freezing at the same time. I screamed at the top of my lungs before the ghostly figure of myself stepped into my body and vanishing. I fell to my knees, still screaming till I collapsed on my side, writhing in pain. The last thing I heard and saw was Ivan running to me and calling out my name as he lifted me into his arm. Then…..my vision blurred out and a cold feeling was left in place of my once warm body.

**Cliffhanger! So, I don't know what the pairing in the story will be yet, so we'll just have to go along see what I feel like in the future. **

**Russian Translations:**

**Нет**** - No**


End file.
